This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for compressing and baking fluid foods into unified products of desired shape. More particularly, the invention involves a mechanically activated mold that discharges the molded product.
Illustrative of an edible product composed of pieces of food bonded together is the pasta-based product of U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,752 to Taylor et al. The patent discloses the formation of discrete pieces of cooked pasta with a binding composition into a desired shape. The pasta-based product is proposed as the base or shell of a pizza and as such may be garnished with tomato sauce, cheese, mushrooms, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,900 to Molinari also describes a shaped pasta product formed of cooked pasta. Zukerman discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,295; 3,961,087 and 5,137,745 shaped food products composed of rice and other cereal grains.
Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 09/161,638, filed Sep. 28, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,602 discloses an apparatus for compressing and baking flowable food such as pieces of cooked pasta admixed with a binding agent into a coherent product, e.g., a pizza-shaped shell. That apparatus involves a two-part mold bottom that is mechanically activated to discharge the molded product. The commercial appeal of the apparatus is the broad range of product sizes that can be made with the apparatus by changing the mold size. The apparatus is particularly valuable in forming a large product such as a 16-inch pizza-shaped shell. For small products, simpler and less expensive apparatus is desired.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a simple molding apparatus for compressing and baking fluid food into a desired unified product.
Another important object is to provide simple mechanical means for discharging the molded food product from the mold.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.